


Tastes Like Home

by SweetHarty



Category: Bitten (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHarty/pseuds/SweetHarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the first Nick trusted enough for this.</p><p>It's a collection of oneshots that I think up, the characters may or may not be the same, but I enjoy the characters-before they die-so I write about happy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Home

Nick had many a conquest, some he brought home, and others he came home smelling like.

Mildred Smith was the first to be brought home, stay the night, eat breakfast in the morning, leave, and come back the next night.

At first everyone was suspicious, after all Millie was a successful woman who had no reason to take solace in the supposed philanthropic 20 year old, so they tiptoed around the pretty woman for nearly a week before someone asked the big question.

“Why are you here?” It was Clay, Millie saw, who had finally broken the sound barrier, a frustrated expression plastered across his Anglo-American features.

“Nick is a nice body pillow.” Millie knew her answer made Clay uncomfortable, but her sleep was non-negotiable.

“What?” Elena was also confused by Millie’s claim and her eyes said as much.

“Due to my rather intense insomnia I have adopted a method to get to sleep, but in order to do so I need Nick, or another willing person.” Millie stated slowly, as though explaining to children.

“So you two just go at it until you fall asleep?” Clay callously said, causing Millie to snort and laugh.

“No, well, not if Nick doesn’t want to have sex.” Millie said, still keeping her method of sleeping to herself.

“Then how?” Elena was truly confused, but was saved from the explanation as Nick, Antonio and Jeremy all walked into the kitchen.

“Are you two pestering poor Millie again?” Nick asked, leaning over Millie’s shoulders to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth as he sat down.

“But of course.” Millie said at the same time Elena and Clay both said ‘No’ in contrite voices.

Nick, Antonio, and Jeremy all laughed at Elena and Clay’s expense.

“The muffins, casseroles, and bacon should be out in five minutes.” Elena said, her eyes flickering to Jeremy then to Millie by way of explanation.

“Casseroles?” Jeremy asked, wondering if they would be enough or if the pack would have to go hungry until their human guest left.

“There are four, but I made bacon and two muffin tins to fill you up.” Millie said, having already known about the ‘family’s’ hearty appetite.

“Thank you, Millie, it was kind of you to think of us. I do wonder if you think we will be able to eat all of it.” Antonio said, a query hidden in his voice.

“If you don’t I can take it home, my brother will scarf it down in ten seconds flat.” Millie said, her tone flippant. “Elena, the muffins are done, and the bacon should be too.” Elena stood and pulled the muffins from the oven, their smell wafting into the hungry pack’s direction.

“What about the eggs?” Elena asked, her mitted hand hovering over the glass casserole dish.

Millie took a deep scent of the air and shook her head. “They could use a few more minutes, I put them in late.”

The whole pack exchanged glances over the peculiar action she had done, but as they took their own assessment of the scent, they could tell the eggs were still slightly cool in the middle.

“That’s amazing!” Antonio said, wonder in his voice as he turned back to his son’s recent woman. “How can you tell it’s done?” The bald man asked, eager to hear the reason.

“Really, its not too interesting, I worked in a restaurant and a bakery so I guess I can just smell the difference.” For the first time Millie looked truly uncomfortable sitting at their table. “By the way Jeremy I love your industrial freezer! It’s also eco-friendly, powered by solar, I think its brilliant.”

“Thank you, Ms. Smith. Clay here, was very keen on our house being eco-friendly.” Jeremy said, a proud smile making its way to his face as he patted his son on the back.

“You should see Millie’s house.” Nick boastfully, as though her rather small and minimal house were a marvel.

“Oh? I’ll bite.” Antonio queried, a small content smile on his lips.

“It’s a converted warehouse, Nick, it’s not that interesting to most people.” Millie tried to tone Nick’s palpable excitement.

“Actually, that’s quite exciting.” Jeremy prompted Nick, eyes fixed on their guest as she stood from her place on the bench and took the casseroles from the oven.

“Its practically a gymnasium!” Nick exclaimed, his cheeks rosy and his eyes shining with glee. “Her bed is also HUGE!”

“Bigger than yours?” Clay asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips, even as he shoved a muffin into his mouth. “What the fuck is this!”

Millie jumped at his exclamation and turned around to see the glares of all but Nick fixed on her, slowly she set down the knife she had been using to cut the casseroles with. “I am so sorry. They’re supposed to be blueberry, but you only had strawberry and apple so I had to make do, are they really so horrible, I tried to add a little more-“ Her panicking was cut off as Clay suddenly started to laugh, causing her shoulders to slump further.

“These are great, you’ve got to try them.” Shocked, Jeremy and Antonio both stared at Clay, the smile on his face both rare and unusually wide.

Hesitantly Elena picked up one of the strawberry apple muffins and took a small bite. Her eyes slid shut and a quiet moan echoed in the nearly silent room.

“They taste like home, don’t they.” Nick murmured and both Clay and Elena nodded. “Wait till you taste the casserole!” His exuberance infected the room and the atmosphere lightened.

As the table bickered with each other, Millie sat back and watched as every bit of food was devoured, her own plate having never been filled.


End file.
